Never Too Late For Redemption
by Clover64
Summary: The Exile has finally chosen her path, and that path is the darkside. Can one good man bring her back from the depths of darkness?[Mical&Exile pairing]


**A/N: Ok, I know I should be working on the sequel for Lost love, but I needed a break so I've decided to write this little story. If it's worth continuing, let me know. Otherwise, I won't continue it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...George Lucas owns it all...pfff, lucky.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the Fall**

"It is over, old woman. I won; you lost!" Lafiette Bisquin laughed at the older woman as she knelt to the ground in pain. "You can teach me no more! I have surpassed the teacher..."

"What are you going to do now? I had hoped that you would be as great as my first student...but I see you are not." Kreia answered back. Her robes were splattered with her own blood. Her hood had fallen back in the heated battle and so now the Exile could see her eyes. They were clear...like mist. Lafiette could still see the fear and regret in those eyes. It fueled her power even more.

"I am greater than Revan! Look at where I am, who I've defeated! I've bested everyone...including you." She hissed angrily.

"You are nothing more than a broken woman who fears death." Kreia explained quietly. Already Kreia knew she had failed and now the galaxy was going to suffer for her failure. Kreia took another deep breath, blackness began to creep at the edge of her vision. She was dying.

"Hah! I fear no one and nothing!" She stepped closer to Kreia and leaned down in front of her face. "It is you who fear death. You fear everything that you can't control. Now that you can no longer manipulate me..._I_ am what you fear and rightfully so!"

"Believe what you will. I am too tired to argue with you. You will have sealed your destiny with whatever choice you make right now. Will you stay here and train other adepts? Or perhaps you search for Revan for something other than revenge?" Kreia held her arm gently. Her breathing was becoming more labored.

"I will do what I wish and it is of no importance to you. For you will be dead." Lafietter smiled evily. "Now let us see if this dead planet will accept your body, old woman."

Then she pushed Kreia over the edge of the platform and into the core of the evil planet. A large burst of green flames erupted...and then all was silent. As if waiting for Lafiette's decision. She stood there for several mintues savoring her victory. The ultimate victory was that Lafiette had completely and utterly destroyed the entire Jedi Order. There were no more Jedi. The last Jedi Masters had been slain by her hand. All the Sith Lords were also dead. She would become the new Sith Lord and the galaxy would bow to her will. Her plan had worked perfectly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid," Atton stepped closer to the disciple.

"Atton, where is the Exile?" Mical asked. Worry clearly marking his features.

"She's safe...you never really cared about her. I wanted to protect her, you know. But then you had to come along and play your whole hero act." Atton's eyes gleamed with pure hatred. His face was dark and several scars made him look even more intimidating.

Mical stepped back, putting some distance between him and Atton. "Atton, Kreia is using you..."

Atton smiled. "Really? I had no idea." Sarcasm dripped off his words. "Everyone uses someone else, kid. And as I see it...if Kreia is using me to kill you...I really don't lose anything at all."

"Atton, what are you doing? Don't do this...the dark side is messing with your mind. Resist it, Atton!" Mical pleaded. His blonde hair blew as a wisp of wind blew through the canyons of Malachor V.

"I wanted to protect her. I could've done such a better job than you. You with your hero act and your pretty boy looks. I have no clue why should would ever choose a pipsqueak like you over me..."

Maybe Mical could clear this mess up. He had to try, "The feelings between the Exile and me..."

"Nope. Doesn't matter. Not anymore. Y'know, I forgot how much I hate Jedi. But I remember how much I _love_ killing them. You get a taste for it after a while. I haven't killed one is so long. Maybe killing you will tie me over until the next one. It always does."

"I will not fight you, Atton." Mical stated bravely. He already had his doublebladed lightsaber in his hand and he was perpared to defend himself.

Atton also had his in his hand. Only his was ignited...and it glowed red. Red as a laigrek's eye. "I don't care, I just want you to die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lafiette stepped outside of the Trayus Academy. She began to head back to where the _Ebon Hawk_ was last seen. She was getting off this planet one way or another. She took long purposeful strides toward the canyon wall. As she neared the bend in the wall, she could hear the sound of lightsabers. She shook her head, there were no Jedi left. She had killed all the Sith Lords. Who could possibly be fighting with lightsabers? Then it hit her.

She ran around the wall just in time to see Atton driving Mical up against the wall. Mical was fighting valiently but was getting tired as each blow continued to come one after the other. _Interesting._ The last thing she would have thought of was a division in her own ranks. But it was no matter, she would intervene...after a little while.

"Atton...stop this!" Mical breathed as he parried another powerful blow.

"What? Getting tired...kid?" Atton breathed hard as well as he continued unleashing a flurry of attacks aimed towards the younger Jedi.

Lafiette leaned casually against the wall. It was proving to be a very interesting match. Although she didn't know how muh longer the blonde Jedi could hold out. Already his stance was showing how tired he was. He held his lightsaber lower, and he was slouching against the wall. Atton dodged a blow and caught the disciple off guard with an uppercut that scratched the side of his face. A line of blood began to drip from the wound.

Mical grimaced in pain. Atton laughed. "Oh, did I ruin that pretty face of yours that Lafiette seems to adore so much? Good."

Mical gathered his Force power and made a jump behind Atton and slashed him in the back, sending him crashing to the ground. Mical's lightsaber was then at Atton's throat. Mical could see the fear in his eyes. Part of him wanted to kill the man so much...but the other part of him knew it was wrong. His lightsaber wavered. Suddenly there was clapping coming towards them.

"Bravo, bravo. Wonderful show, boys!" Lafietter grinned as she approached the two men, clapping her hands together in a satisfactory manner.

"Lafiette, watch out. Atton has fallen to the..." Mical looked up at Lafiette. She had changed. She no longer had the glow around her, her eyes no longer held the same sparkle. Her face had become dark and veins lined her face as well.

"The Dark Side? Oh, come now, Di. Don't look so surprised. It's still me." She smiled the same charming smile she always did. He couldn't help but love the woman standing before him. He knew he always would, no matter what atrocities she committed. "Let Atton go. There will be no more fighting. Isn't that right, _Atton._"

Atton nodded reluctantly and stood, brushing himself off. He grinded his teeth together so that he wouldn't lash out or make a comment that would come back and bite him later. He still gripped his lightsaber tightly, just in case Lafiette decided to cancel that last order. He knew that she wouldn't because she liked having that puppy following her every command, but part of him wished that she would give him the pleasure of gutting the boy.

"Lafiette, what happened?" Mical asked softly.

"Well, the old witch is dead now. She won't be bothering us again." Lafiette smiled triumphantly.

Atton came an stood beside Lafiette. "Sure you don't want me to kill the kid now, and save you the trouble of doing it later?"

"No. You will not harm him, Atton. If you do, than I will harm you." Her voice held no humor.

"Fine..." He grumbled.

Mical breathed a breath of relief. "I don't trust, Atton. I think we should kill him, he could hurt you in some way..." Mical began. He didn't know where that last comment came from, it wasn't like him to say such hate ridden things. He wished death upon no one, yet being in Lafiette's presence made him feel so much more powerful...and angry. It was not a welcome emotion that Mical liked.

"Nonsense, Mical. Atton won't, and can't, hurt me. I am too powerful. He would die before he could try anything." Lafiette said, shooting Atton a venoumous stare. "And if you ever attempt to harm Mical again, I will make you regret being born and you will hunger for death once I'm done with you."

"I don't see why you like the kid so much." Atton grumbled.

"What can I say?" She walked up to Mical and ran a finger over his wound seductively, sending shivers up and down Mical's spine. "I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

The wound healed and Mical rubbed his face gingerly. He knew that Lafiette was still there, deep down in her soul, she was still the innocent good woman that Mical loved. He knew there had to be a way to bring her back to the light. Lafiette shot him a glance and he silenced his mind quickly. If she knew he had such traitorous thoughts, he would be dead before he could even have a chance to do anything.

**A/N: Review if you liked it, didn't like it, or even think it's worth continuing. Thanks again...and I'll be getting to that sequel soon.**


End file.
